


Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow

by Olivewrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, because I need closure, except I'm re-writing the entire goddamn show, ps allura isn't dying in this one, this is a giant fix-it-fic, voltron legendary defender post season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivewrites/pseuds/Olivewrites
Summary: Starting with season 4, this is a re-write of the series.





	Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my dudes. It really bothers how all the potential of Voltron (and its awesome characters) was being squandered on disorganized production and not-so-great writing. So, I decided to take a hard look at where all the problems started getting noticeable for the show (around season 4) and decided to write it all from there. I wanted to make decisions and explain things that I, as a viewer, had along the way (that were never explained, figures) so I decided to put my abilities to the test. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a really big project! I'd appreciate a kudos for the motivation! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! It's fairly short but I think it lays a nice groundwork. It's almost a preface of sorts.

The luxite glinted back at him, like an eye of light in the darkness of his quiet room. He stared at the purple-ly varnish that thinly coated the blade, wondering what it had seen. What secrets it held. Who held it before. All those secrets were lost. Because it is an object, and whoever held it is gone. They abandoned him along with the knife.  
He didn’t like to think about her, but she had been on his mind more than usual lately. Not knowing whether she lived, or died, left a hole in his heart where answers should have been. He needed to know why. Why would you abandon family?  
He’d had a lot of time to think lately. No missions, not many training sessions. When his mother wasn’t at the forefront of his thoughts, what he would come to call The Lion Issue was the next occupying slot. His brain was like some sick game show where his insecurities were the smiling, middle aged, white contestants. It seemed as though every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lance, hunched into himself, with insecurity and uncertainty hiding deep behind those blue eyes. The almost scared-looking boy haunted him for many hours of the day after their chat. He looked so sad, and so contrary to his normal demeanor he had faintly wondered if the boy was real. In that moment of speaking with Lance, he felt something stir deep in his heart, like a deep need to make sure he was okay. To make sure he didn’t look like that anymore. He cared about him, dammit. But Lance didn’t seem like he understood that. None of them seemed to understand, he cared a lot more than they thought he did. But there was always this part of him that told him to hold back. Swallow the care and replace it with indifference. Because he allowed himself to love his mother--however brief her stay--who had left. And Shiro, who is constantly disappearing, leaving.  
Maybe that’s why he’s felt so lonely. Everyone else knows who they are, where they came from. For the most part, they are certain. They are certain that they can love without it slipping through their fingers. Perhaps that’s why Lance’s uncertainty hit him as hard as it did. What did that boy have to be uncertain about? He had a family at home, who loved him very much. That wasn’t going anywhere. The team needed someone like Lance more than they needed someone like Keith. Lance was so good at talking with people, soothing their anxieties. All he did was call Lance bad at math when he was talking about stepping down. Maybe, he thought, I should let this care slip through my fingers. Before they slip through mine. Then Lance will have his lion. And everything will work itself out. Without him. Like it always has. Something about that thought seemed comforting to him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh come yell at me on tumblr (@klanceconsumedme), maybe provide some constructive criticism, if you have it? Idk my dudes do what you want.  
> I hope y'all liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: https://klanceconsumedme.tumblr.com/


End file.
